Change and Chance
by BellaMuerteBeauty
Summary: Yeah, this is a nice little Spinner one-shot of sorts I guess. I'm not even sure what it is exactly. This sort of came out of nowhere actually. SpinnerOC. Thanks. READ AUTHOR'S NOTE FIRST PLEASE!


**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Degrassi or any of the characters. Although I'm a huge Spinner Mason and Sean Cameron fan and they can own me anytime. haha Oh yeah, I'm not making any money from this. It was purely for entertainment.

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I'm not even sure what this to be honest with you guys. I had just finished watching a Degrassi episode that was pretty Spinner-centric before I wrote this so maybe that was the cause? But yeah this is pretty general and I'm not talking about any girl specific and I left it that way so all the other Spinner lovers could put themselves in the character's place. Please tel me what you think about this because I really like it and I might turn it into a fic if you guys want me to so your reviews are really essential, okay? But enough from me...ON WITH THE SHOW!

Change and Chance

"Go away, Spin!" she yelled as she sloshed through the sidewalk that was being flooded in pouring rain. Her black long-sleeved shirt clung to her body as she continued with little regard for the guy who was desperately trying to catch up with her.

"Wait! Would you please slow down?!" Spinner begged to her back, but to no avail. Although he was catching up with her some, thank God for his long legs.

"Why should I?" she screamed as she tried to move faster, but her legs were getting tired from the grueling pace she was setting, and the weight of the heavy water pushing against her wasn't helping. She had thought of stopping many times and every time her pride wouldn't let her. It kept her moving, telling her that what she was doing was right. Yet a second voice compelled her to stop. It was almost as thought she had two different people arguing back and forth in her mind.

_He's stupid, just keep going. No! Stop and listen to what he has to say. _

She was arguing with herself? God! Why did Spinner do this to her? Why did his dumb face and his goofy stupid smile always make _her_ feel like nothing else mattered? Why did his eyes make her shiver when they connected with hers? And why, oh why, did that damned Manny Santos have to be so beautiful and slim and long-legged?

_Why..._

"Because I want to talk to you!" She whirled around just as Spinner was about to grab her shoulder. Startled he took a half-step back, and even then they were still intensely close. He could feel the heat of her anger radiate in thick waves while she stood against him. Her dark hair was messed and clung to her face in wet, chaotic locks making her look even more enraged.

"You want to talk? Fine, we'll talk."

"Okay, for starters what was that back there?"

"What? Do you need a replay?"

"You looked at me and then said 'Screw this.' before you left and slammed the door even after I called your name."

"Wow, I'm glad you can remember all of that, Spin." Now Spinner was as tolerant as the next guy, but she was really starting make him infuriated. His breath began to heave as he tried to pry any sort of explaination from his best friend.

"Care to explain?"

"Explain what?"

"Explain what that was back at my house! Explain why you just got up and left angry!"

"You wanna know why, Spin? Because I'm so sick of that little twit that hangs on you like a friggin' leech! I'm so sick of her and you and all your lovey-dovey bullshit! It makes me nauseated." she waved her arms wildly as she spoke, letting her emotions run rapid through her body, unleashing everything on him until she could barely breathe.

Actually it wasn't until she has stopped speaking did she realize that she felt light-headed from lack of air.

"That's what this is about?" Spinner seemed awed yet a disbelieving smirk was etched on his face. "You have me standing out here in the pouring rain because of Manny?"

"Yes! No! ...Yes!"

Spinner's body moved closer, obviously irritated.

"She's my girlfriend! She's supposed to kiss me and lay her head on my shoulder and sit on my lap; that's what couples do!" She rolled her eyes and sneered at him.

"God, you make it sound so asinine and stupid. You have no idea..." she trailed pausing and skimming over his face, "forget it, man." And with that she turned to leave, but Spinner was right behind her still pushing the issue.

"No! Don't run away from this conversation."

"I'm not running-"

"Yes, you are. You always run. If anybody ever gets close enough to penetrate the wall you have built around yourself then you run from them to avoid being hurt." Her pace quickened involuntarily until she was borderline jogging, all the while he was still behind her, chasing her in the rain as they yelled at one another. He was right, that was what she was good at, it was what she was known for, but she was trying to change.

How she felt about _him_ was forcing her to change.

"Don't you dare turn the subject on me!"

"Then tell me what's wrong. What about Manny bugs you? What about her is so God-awful like you make it seem!"

"It's not just Manny! It's never been just about Manny, you asshole!"

"Then what is it?!"

"You don't get it."

"Then explain it to me! If not about Manny then what is it about!? Tell me!" Again she spun around to face him, but this time she threw her hands up against his chest and shoved sending him back a couple of steps.

"It's about you, Spin!"

_Shove..._

"It's about how I feel about you!"

_Another shove..._

"It's about how you make me feel when I see you with her! It's about how you make me feel, period!"

_Another shove..._

"I hate you, Spinner!"

_Another shove..._

"I hate you so much that I love you!" Her voice was filled with sobs as she tried to shove him again, but Spinner caught her wrists and used her force to heave her to him, their bodies flush against the other's. His eyes searched hers as her hands shook beneath his. His expression was blank except for creasing of his eyebrows.

"What did you just say?"

Her lips were pursed almost in shame, but for the life of her she couldn't face him so she spoke to the ground. "I love you, Spin. That's why I hate seeing you with Manny, because I know that you're not supposed to be with her and it's not fair that she has you when I've waited for so long." her breath caught in her throat. She could feel the blood rush to her face only making her feel all the more foolish and sad.

A hand was placed on her cheek tilting her head upwards. She was met with soft eyes and a serious face.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Her mouth hung slackened, her heart beating with such a force that her head began to spin.

"I..."

_He_ kissed her. He _kissed_ her. He kissed _her_.

It exposed and sultry, but soft enough for her to lean into his chest while his fingers kneaded into her hair and his thumb stroked her cheekbone while the other was splayed across her lower back. Her hand were still pinned in between them, arresting the fabric of his soaked shirt. It was like nothing she had ever dreamed and more than she could have ever thought possible, but it was real and that was all she needed it to be. It was all of what _he_ hoped it would be...when he finally got the chance to kiss her.

**Author's Note: **Please review and tell me if I should turn this into a fic. ANd if you do then give me ideas of things you guys would want to read okay? Thanks!


End file.
